Unexpected Encounterings
by Y2Jen
Summary: Koga catches a deadly ammonia, Ayame and the wolves are all helpeless.... now it's all up to InuYasha to save his life. And without Kagome knowing! R&R please and maybe I'll finish? XD


"Well, I'd better be on my way now… I'll find Naraku and get revenge for my fallen comrades." That's all that Koga said before he took his leave.

"All right." Kagome shot him a slight smile and spoke very quietly. But no short sharp remarks followed like normally, and it wasn't just because he hadn't grabbed her hands and declared his heart from his eyes into hers. "Thanks, Koga… for everything."

"Sure." He nodded. "Farewell."

Koga gave a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, it was at the campfire where a sullen and silent InuYasha sat, eyes focused on staring into the leaping flames. Kikyo had just been killed, his mind was elsewhere to say the very least. Sure, InuYasha and Koga hated each other, but they had a subtle, and extremely subtle, respect and honor for the other, especially after InuYasha saved Koga, which is the result of him not being there to save Kikyo's life from Naraku. Koga knew how InuYasha felt to lose a deeply loved one, and at the hands of Naraku, so he decided to let this one slide, they gave each other no off remarks, and Koga slowly walked away. Ginta and Hakaku followed, and not in a rush either, they walked off just behind him, he hadn't run off in his blinding speed, he was treading lightly. He looked back over his shoulder at the campsite fading back into the distance, he winced slightly and gave a nod to InuYasha's spirit, then broke out into a jogging run, his two comrades following quietly behind him. He made a decision, one he promised to keep. After all that happened, InuYasha and Koga had the same goal, and not just to kill Naraku to avenge their fallen, but to be with Kagome. InuYasha had lost Kikyo, Koga may have loved Kagome, and always will, but he realized if he loved somebody he had to let her go… go and stay by InuYasha's side. She had also made that choice, and Koga wanted to honor it and prove his love behind that choice. So he would continue to peruse Naraku, never going to InuYasha, Kagome, or their friends, again…

'I'm sorry Kagome, but I love you too much to hurt you, by hurting InuYasha. So like it or not… I have to let you go.' Koga groaned in his restless sleep, his dreams weren't the same after that. All but revenge was in his future, that wasn't happy. There was a tear…

A little over a month later…

"Looks like nothing big to eat around here either, Ginta." Hakaku sighed hungrily, his stomach growling along with the wolves'. As usual they were lagging far behind Koga.

"Same old same old story."

"A sad story at that too."

"I agree…" Ginta slumped.

"So where's our fearless leader?" Hakaku asked, looking around.

Ginta sat down on a rock, "He probably went to look around." Upon saying that, Ginta looked around himself. "This place looks to happy and peaceful to have been touched by Naraku, I wonder if we're going the right way?"

"Who knows?" Hakaku shrugged.

"Well, I guess if anyone does it'd be Koga… But Naraku isn't necessarily easy to find."

"Right." Hakaku stretched. "Well, let's find Koga, he can hunt us down some food I'll bet."

"Okay." Ginta stood up happily, the wolves wagging their tails.

They walked through the green open field that lay overlooking a deep canyon where a river flowed. It was a nice place, it reminded the boys of their old home caves in the mountains. It had been a very long time, much longer than they had realized. Home was since gone, they hadn't even gone back once since they left, since the murders of their comrades. They had no home anymore, even to go back to. Once Naraku was killed, then what? Would Koga keep running? Where would they go, what would they do then? They wondered this more often than not. Finally they could see an object on their horizon.

"Hey, what's that?" Hakaku perked up and craned his neck slightly as finally it came into better view they both gasped. "Whoa wait that's Koga!"

"Koga!" Ginta cried and led Hakaku in a mad dash over to their fallen leader who lay on the ground in a slumped heap.

The sounds of a waterfall were not too far away as the river that lay in the canyon below backed its way up the canyon wall and onto their level of ground. Upon reaching the falls they could see jagged rocks leading to a hidden cave behind it, that of which posed to be a best secret hiding place for the time being, so they went inside where they found a deserted large hovel full of rocks, old bones, and dry straw and hay. It looked like it had been empty for many years, they realized their own home cave must look the same by now.

"It looks abandoned, so that's lucky for us." Hakaku looked around as Ginta laid their incapacitated leader, he twitched a bit in his sleep and let out some dry harsh coughs. He sniffed around, "It smells familiar, but it's faint… I can't lay the scent…"

"This doesn't look good." Ginta looked down at Koga sadly as he struggled to breathe, his face looking flush with exhaustion. He put his hand on his forehead, then placed it on his own. "Wow, we should cool him down." He turned to Hakaku, "Go get some water."

"Right, I'm on it." Hakaku jumped up and ran out to the falls, he found a stray piece of wood that was fashionable to a container for him to drink. "Here you go." Hakaku placed it down on the ground.

Ginta tore off a small tuft of fur from his fest and dipped it in the water, dabbing it on Koga's forehead, "Come on chief, hang in there."

Koga groaned in his sleep, his voice was worn and raspy, "Kagome…"

"Hm!?" They both froze.

"He spoke." Ginta gasped.

"He must be dreaming about Kagome."

"Yeah, I'll bet he misses her, the poor guy."

"Well, he made the decision never to see them again, but he loves her."

"I miss her too, but I bet it's harder on him. He's dedicated his life to the death to avenging our fallen comrades, after Naraku, then what is there? Koga suffers more than we'll ever know ourselves, it's no wonder he got so tired and collapsed"

"Yeah, must be." Hakaku sighed. "Boy, he sure has gone through a lot hasn't he…?" They both looked back down at Koga, he sounded very congested as he struggled to breathe, he coughed slightly a few times. "This sounds serious, we need help."

"Yeah. And bad…"

"Come on, let's go try and find something for him to eat, or some fruits or something. We have to try and do something…"

"Right, let's go then."

"Alright." Hakaku followed Ginta out of the cave. He looked back at Koga in his weakened state. He thought to himself, 'Why can't I shake this, I keep wondering who lives here… it's not just the familiarity to our old cave, but still, I can't place that scent.'

An hour had passed….

After a while, the coughs started to echo out from behind the waterfall. At first the vigil wolves thought nothing of it, but as the moments ticked by, Koga started to hack even more. He was asleep but it was restless as his body started to ache with pain, and the congestion in his chest got thicker and made it harder for him to breathe. Ginta and Hakaku weren't priestesses and knew nothing of herbs, all of the plants and roots that they found did nothing when they mixed it into his water for him to drink. They couldn't find any solid food, there was very little life so far out away from it all, and they started to worry more. There was no life in this peaceful, serene land. Nothing was helping. Finally the next day Koga opened his eyes, his vision was blurry as he found himself staring up at a moist cave ceiling.

"Huh?" He groaned and lifted his head to look around, he blinked for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and he saw his pack asleep not too far from him. 'Where am I…?' He wondered. 'What's going on?' He blinked and squinted. 'Ugh, my head… my body feels like crap.' He cleared his throat, making very deep sounds in his chest. 'Why can't I breathe…?' He tried to stand up, but his legs were wobbly underneath him. 'Wow, what is this…!?' He was shocked at the fact and began to cough, the sounds echoing off the walls caused the wolves to snap awake.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakaku cried. Then it happened, Koga suddenly felt very dizzy as he felt the blood rush to his head throughout his whole body, his vision blurred as he saw them rush over to catch him as he started to tilt forward. "Hang on…" Their voices seemed to go distant as everything went black…

Half the day passed when he finally awoke, this time when he did he could see clearly. It was hard for him to sniff but he could detect the scent through his congestion, "I know where I am…" He said quietly to himself, the others had left the cave again. He sat up slowly, propping his back up against the very cold wall, it felt good against his warm sore body. And that's when his realization proved true as 'she' walked in from the side of the falls. He felt bad all over and it hurt to breathe.

Ayame gasped as she blinked and looked up, "Koga…!"

"Ayame, I knew it… so I was right." He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes.

Ayame dropped everything and rushed over to him, falling to her knees over her schoolgirl crush, "What's going on, what's the matter with you?" Koga remained quiet, his eyes twitched as he chuckled raspily in his throat. Ayame knew right away, she placed her hands on his face, "Oh Koga, you're so hot…" Her eyes shook. "So they were right after all."

"They, right…?" Koga asked in a slur as he opened his eyes a bit, his face was very pale and his whole body just, much to his dismay, obviously looked sickly.

Ginta and Hakaku entered the cave as Ayame sat on her knees before Koga, looking into his eyes, and they were surprised to see him awake, "Koga!"

"So you're up now I see." Hakaku took the first step forward.

"We came across Ayame and we told her about your condition." Ginta approached their leader a bit sheepish, as if confessing a broken secret.

He knew Koga didn't want anybody to worry about him, especially not Ayame. Sure he liked her, and it was nice to see a female since he decided to leave Kagome, and she was a smart friend, maybe she could do something after all. Koga half groaned half sighed and shut his eyes, he was too tired to fight her off. He was hot, he was tired and he couldn't move his body. He couldn't breathe and he could barely talk his throat hurt so bad. He winced and clenched his neck tightly. Ayame took the liberty of giving him a quick examination just to check the symptoms and try and decipher the situation.

"So, what's wrong with me…?" Koga struggled to ask between coughs.

"You're running a terribly high fever, and have quite a bit of trouble breathing…" Ayame tried to think, she had never really been sick. As a child she had been poisoned in a fight with a demon and her grandpa had helped her get well, but this was far different a case. "But, I don't have medicine for what you have, and I don't know what it is…"

"So it's hopeless then…?" Hakaku asked as Ginta sighed with a sad frown.

Koga watched her try and think and looked away with a sigh, he really didn't want to burden the poor girl. He knew she was crazy in love over him, so that would only make her stress and strain even more. Koga didn't want any more friends to feel bad because of him. He shuffled his shoulders against the wall and laid his back down on the ground with a groan, his body aching all over and he felt like he was going to die. Surely of course he knew he couldn't, especially with two jewel shards, but they didn't help overcome illness like they did injury. So no matter how sick he got, how bad his body felt, he would continue to live through it all. He started to shiver from the cool moisture.

"Here, take this." She untied the hold to her fur cape and took it off of her back, placing the wrap on Koga.

Koga would've been reluctant but instinct told him to accept the gesture, "Thanks…" he pulled up the cover over himself, but he still felt cold. Before they knew it, he had fallen back to sleep again.

Ayame spoke as she watched over him, "There's something… a rare berry that grows up in the highest mountains. I think maybe that will help him." She stood up and started for the exit, turning back to them. "I'll take a while, I'll be back by nightfall. Keep a close eye on him till then."

"Right, sure." Ginta nodded as she jumped out through the water and was gone.

Hakaku watched and nodded, "Good luck…"

"That's right, Ayame's uncle was an older wolf." Ginta was saying as they passed the time by talking. "When the great elder first established four tribes, he made her uncle the leader of this pack."

"Ayame's father was killed in battle, he was named the leader of one of the other four tribes, away from his daughter, and Ayame's mother died giving birth to her…"

"Koga's parents suffered pretty much the same, his mother was injured and poisoned while foraging, and his father was the first killed by the first bird of paradise intruder when Koga was still very small."

"Right, yeah, that's when they first started to appear, but back then they were a very small handful of birds to say the very least, and they kept to themselves, not wanting any territory, just coming up here to find food every now and then. They were pretty harmless and had little to no territory here. That's another reason why Koga hated them so much."

"Yeah. Ayame's uncle, her father's elder brother, was the old leader, and he took the young pup under his wing and raised him. But as he got older, his health deterred."

"Oh that's right!" Hakaku pounded a fist into his hand. "When he got sick, Koga always went into the higher mountains to get him those berries Ayame spoke of! I remember that now!"

"Hey yeah, she must have thought of those too!"

"She's smart."

"Yeah, definitely."

"I wonder if he ever took care of Koga when he got sick?"

"Bah are you kidding, Koga never get sick!" Or at least if he did he'd never admit it.

"Uh, well then what do you call his condition now…?"

"Oh, um, good point…"

Koga still lay with his eyes shut, he was tired but couldn't sleep and he overheard their conversation. He opened his eyes slightly and looked away in thought, 'That's right, he was Ayame's uncle… when the birds of paradise first swarmed and the battle for our tribe and territory began, he was the one to lead the battle and of course was one of first killed. He was barely alive when he came back to me as the sole survivor of the onslaught… he had killed only one of them, he was covered in those disgusting feathers of theirs… and in his hand…' His throat tensed and went dry as his eyes shook. 'Were three sacred jewel shards… as soon as he placed them in my hand, he died. They were the only thing sustaining his life.' He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. 'I became the leader that day and the fighting began, we lost thousands, but if not for him, he saved so many by giving me the chance, to take over, to lead them, to win… with those three jewel shards…' As Koga sadly walked down memory lane, his shivering eyes drifted off into the darkness of his own past thoughts and he fell back into a deep restless sleep.

The next day…

"Oh damnit all…" InuYasha growled as he stomped through the countryside. "Kagome decides to…" In a mocking high pitched Kagome voice. "Go home and relax for a week, take a break to enjoy some nice big tests that I hate sooo much I mean I wonder why it is I even GO back to begin with!" Then growled normally again. "Then she realizes in the pre-fight with the band of seven, and all the searching for Naraku she goes and looses some of her pack stuff and of course I'M the one who gets roped into having to find it… I mean can't she replace it!?" He sighed. "Well I guess it could be worse, I could be stuck with the others at the village with Shippo going nuts over that new game Kagome taught him…"

Back at Kaede's hut, she, Kirara, Sango and Miroku were sitting in a circle around the cooking fire while Shippo ran around them all tapping them on the head saying 'duck'… over and over, and if you can't guess it, Kagome had taught him "Duck, Duck, Goose" and it wasn't that much of a good idea as Shippo had been saying 'duck' for about seven minutes strait now. They sat bored out of their minds, praying for an exit from this childish game, or more rather torture. Soon they hoped he would get tired of it…

InuYasha growled, "Well I've already found some things…" He put a hand on his kimono. "The sooner I find it all, the sooner I can go back and get Kagome. I mean, why should she have all the fun of getting away from it all and relaxing…? Just cause she lives two lives." InuYasha paused and looked around, it was a beautiful green field, quiet and peaceful away from it all. He smirked and lay down by some bushes, "Well, I'm not much of the kind to take a day off, but hey…" He shut his eyes. After a few moments his nose picked up something and he began to sniff. "Huh?" He opened his eyes and sat up. "Hey wait…." He sniffed. "I know this scent…!" He gasped and perked up. "It smells like that sickly looking wolf, only this time…" He lowered his eyebrows. "He actually smells sickly…"

Later that afternoon…

By now Ayame had left and reached the unified wolf demon tribe, a combined pack of wolves remaining from the four former tribes. Ayame had decided to stay with the clan for the time being but continue to return to check on Koga since they were relatively close to the area at the time. She hated to leave, she was very worried about him. The berries were out of season and she had come back empty handed. Koga had fallen asleep again and Ginta and Hakaku had sinking hopes. She would've loved to stay but she told them she had to go, but she would return. She knew where to go by herself, not just with a keen sense of smell, but she knew the area well, relatively very well. Koga had sensed it, Ginta and Hakaku had suspected the abandoned cave used to be a home to somebody. And it was… it was the old north cave for the original northern tribe that had been abandoned long ago when Ayame was still just very small and they migrated. In fact, it was not too long after Koga asked her to marry him. She could find it again with ease, frankly whenever they traveled through the area or she had to go and solo train, this is the spot where she would come and stay, she was nostalgic, for after all, it was her home…

"Ah Ayame, it's good to see you back." The elder waged his tail a bit upon her return to him, she had gone solo to gather some food for a rest break, the rest of the wolves were pleased to see her fine as well, and with food in hand to boot. "How were Koga and his friends these days?" He asked as she fed her smaller young wolves and stroked their white fur. None of the youths had the gift of speech like the elder wolves had learned.

"Well gramps… everything is fine." She bit her lip, was it that obvious that she would go and see him when he's in the area? Still, she wasn't sure if she wanted to worry the pack.

"You went to see Koga…" He could smell it, and she hesitated, realizing that he knew. "How is he?"

Ayame sighed and stood up, "Not so good."

The elder stood up as well and turned, "I know you are worried…" She looked up at his warm tone of voice. "But Koga is a strong fighter, truly the top ranked of any wolf in any tribe anywhere." He smiled back at her. "If anyone can recover from an injury or illness quicker, it'd be Koga." Ayame forced a grimace. "Plus he has the jewel shards, so he can't die so easily." He started to go, the wolves had finished eating. "We will be setting camp here for tonight, in the grove through those trees."

"Huh?" Ayame looked up at him, a bit taken by surprise.

"If it will put your young mind at ease, why don't you stay the day with him and return to us come nightfall." He paused. "Is that suitable, Ayame…?"

"Y-yes…" Her eyes shook.

"Good then, now, I trust you alone, so you'd best be on your way now." He led the others in to the woods.

"Yes, right. Thank you." Ayame nodded and watched them go, then turned the other way to leave herself. She thought as she walked, 'You didn't see him gramps, just because he can't die, doesn't mean… that he can't suffer.' She lifted her head and stared forward with sad eyes. 'And what can I do? I couldn't even help him…' She clenched her fist with determination, trying to keep faith alive. 'But still, I have to try.' She lowered her brow and took of running.

Ayame went to the falls cave and looked at Koga on the old bedding of straw, she walked over to him after shaking off the water, not used to being without her shall. She noticed a large boulder not too far from him, she was tired, so she sat down on it to rest and watch him. She looked down, Koga was fast asleep but sweating, she almost gasped when she saw him. He looked so much sicker and she could hear the rasping sounds in his chest as he tried to breathe. His coughing was dry and deep. She didn't want to wake him, so she sat there to wait and think, though she didn't have long to ponder in her own thoughts as soon Koga stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Ayame.

"Ayame, what are you still doing here?" He continued to lie there, it hurt too much to try and more so he chose to rest and do as little moving as possible.

"Koga, you look terrible."

"So is what I heard true, then?"

"Huh?" Ayame didn't understand.

"About the berries, being gone, and out of season…"

Ayame's eyes shook, Koga was forcing a smile at the fact that he knew the ironic fate of his illness, she sighed, "That's true…"

"I guess you heard I was sick and you know realize that nothing can be done."

"That is true as well." She closed her eyes sadly.

Koga nodded, "That's what I thought, no herbs or anything else the wolves could find work either. It's hopeless, there's no chance left for me out there."

"No you can't loose hope!" Ayame's voice level jumped and it startled Koga. She stood with determination, her eyes shaking, "If you've given up, then I will have to keep faith alive for you!" She shook her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "You just can't… I WONT LET YOU DIE!" She cried with sad determination, the tears flying of her flushed cheeks.

"Ayame…" Koga bit his lip, he felt sorry.

"You… you should rest, try not to talk, it'll only hurt…" Ayame sighed, "Anyway…" She pulled out a parcel she had been carrying, it was a small bundle wrapped in a dried hide. "I brought you some medicinal herbs and fresh water, I'm sorry I couldn't bring more, but, this area is very hard to forage in, and that's why it made such a good survival training ground. When the tribe first lived here food wasn't scarce, but as time went on the prey that lived here either died off or moved. And with the whole Naraku thing, I'm sure that doesn't help either…" She set it down on the ground next to him. "You picked a pretty rough area to get sick in, but, at least, it's far away."

Koga coughed, "Thank you." He had started coughing even harder, it was getting so bad that it hurt, and the pain was so immense he thought he would pass out.

"Hey take it easy, take it easy." Ayame patted his back. "Here, drink something." She grabbed a large leaf holding water. Koga groaned and tried to sit up. "Here, just lean back, I'll pour it in your mouth for you." Koga nodded and opened his mouth, Ayame poured it down his throat. He gurgled it a bit, not used to drinking while lying down, and plus it hurt just to open his mouth and swallow. He coughed and Ayame brushed the bangs on his forehead. "Your throat looks very red and swollen Koga. I'll try and give you something soft and gentle to eat." She looked through the bag for some fruit. "And don't worry about getting up, I can feed you and put it in your mouth." She grabbed a fruit and dug off a small wedge, turning back to Koga, but sure enough before Ayame could feed him, he had fallen asleep again. She sighed, "Oh Koga, you poor, poor guy…"

It was getting later and Ayame soon decided that it was time to head back, but as she reached the waterfall Ginta stopped her, "Ayame… please visit as often as you can."

Hakaku stood next to him, "We don't know how much time he has left."

Even though they all knew, just hearing him say that made Ayame afraid, but she nodded, "Yes…" She swallowed the fear grasping onto her heart and left. The sun was starting to set, it would be dark soon, and also much, much colder. She ran quickly, not wanting to leave, "What can I do for you Koga…?" She thought aloud.

As night fell and the hours went by, Koga only seemed to get worse. InuYasha had followed the smell of wolves and was hiding downwind of the base of the falls where the wind carried away his sent. He knew if they smelled him, trouble would ensue. Kagome wasn't here, making it the perfect time to fight with a mangy wolf, but they had a respected honor for the other, they would never kill each other or kick the other when he was down, and Koga was definitely down, and maybe even almost out. InuYasha had stayed in hiding for quite some time and he hadn't gone back to the others yet. No matter though, he figured, they were probably still playing 'duck, duck, duck…' and he needed some time alone, so he figured they would let him fly solo for a bit to cool his jets and his head. It was only fair. It was late by the time he returned home, everyone was asleep, Shippo was tired out, Kaede was worn out just from watching and sitting through it, and Sango was cuddled up with Kirara. Upon reaching the hut, Miroku was standing outside.

"Waiting up for me…?" InuYasha scoffed playfully. "Feh, you shouldn't have."

"I could sense that something was wrong, where did you go off to?" Miroku knew it wasn't his business, but he could tell by InuYasha's presence that it wasn't off to look for Kikyo again. Enough time had gone by that they all figured InuYasha gave up and forgot.

"Well I'm not going to give you a report of my day." InuYasha sneered mockingly but responded to the request. "Koga has become ill and it doesn't look like anything the wolves are doing is working… they all say he doesn't have long left to live."

"Sick you say…?" Miroku's eyes went wide, "That's horrible. Did you see him?"

"No, I just overheard from where I was hiding. I didn't want to intrude…" Yet. "And plus I could smell him."

"Do you know some of his symptoms?"

InuYasha looked up and rubbed his chin in thought, "He has a hard time breathing… sweating, and a fever. And they say he has a raspy sound when he breathes and his voice is almost out, I could barely even hear the big mouth talk from where I was."

Miroku sighs and closes his eyes to think, "I think I know what it may be… I remember helping Kagome study for one of her 'tests' and it was regarding health and medicines of her time." He looks up. "InuYasha, I have a request to ask of you."

"Oh, a favor is it then huh?" InuYasha gives him an odd look with his arms folded.

"I want you to go and see Koga."

"What!?" InuYasha barks and jumps back. Was he out of his mind? "I'm not some personal, house calling physician, helping my enemies recover in a time of need!"

"Just think about it…!" Miroku had to say his words of persuasion carefully. "If Koga dies Kagome will be upset, and if she ever found out you knew and did nothing she will tell you to 'sit' until the cows come home. I think if you find out more about what he has, maybe we can help here and find an antidote. Kaede and I, and even Sango, can help."

InuYasha sighed and folded his arms, "Alright, I'll do it as a favor… as a favor to KAGOME."

"Alright then, thank you." Miroku nodded. "For the meantime, I'm going to get some sleep… well as much sleep as I can get for the remainder of the evening." He went inside. InuYasha blinked as he watched him but he just barked and whipped his head around pouting, wondering why it was that he always had to do the dirty work…

The next day, Koga was actually awake in the bed. Ayame returned as well, seeing as they weren't leaving the area until later on in the early noon. She kept a cold damp cloth on Koga's head but it didn't do any good to help try and reduce the fever, so the decided to leave for a bit, get some fresh air and maybe something for him to eat. Her home wasn't as big as she thought it was when she was small, but at the time not only was she young but the wolf tribes were all much, much smaller. Ginta and Hakaku had already gone in an attempt to hunt. They had actually gotten very lucky and found a small rabbit, which Ayame was cooking over a flame she made towards the back of the cave. It was almost done when she paused and whirled around, sensing something nearby. She went over to the falls just as somebody leapt through. She cried out in shock, luckily it didn't wake Koga. InuYasha groaned and shook himself off.

"Oh, I know you…!" She blinked and lowered her arms, recognizing him as her heart returned to it's normal pace. "You're Kagome's friend, InuYasha."

"Yeah, hey." InuYasha spared the friendly banter and moved his attention to Koga.

Ayame took a deep breath and looked out through the falling water, "Are you alone…?"

He looked down at her, not answering that question, "I've come to see Koga."

"An odd request, coming from you though, but…" She paused at first and didn't know what to say but she glanced down and noticed that InuYasha was carrying a cloth bundle and it looked though it had something in it. She then looked at him and sighs, knowing that if she refused it could mean trouble. "Fine, but don't cause any problems for Koga today, it's not a very good time, he's feeling very ill." She stepped aside as if to signify her allowing him in.

InuYasha walks in through the cave, ducking under some of the hanging rock croppings that have formed on the high ceiling, "Yeah, I could smell it, so I decided to come here and see for myself."

"Oh." Ayame blinked. "Well, he's right over there…" She pointed, not knowing what really else to say or do other than to just stand back.

Koga was facing the wall with the back of his head pointing towards the falls, so as he heard the footsteps coming he glanced up a little, thinking it was Ayame bringing him something to drink. Instead, Koga did an emotional 360 when he saw InuYasha standing over him instead. 'What the…!?' He thought to himself, his stomach flipping under the skin. Koga was in shock, he quietly watched as InuYasha walked over and sat on the rock next to the bedding. Koga couldn't move, he was in too much pain to even defend himself. But something in InuYasha's eyes was telling him otherwise, making it obvious to Koga that he shouldn't worry. He knew Koga was weakened and too hurt to move, he stared down at the wolf after sitting down.

"My, my. Don't you just look awful." InuYasha said with a sigh, only his tone wasn't as cold as his normal taunting would've been. In fact, his eyes actually seemed to be sad.

Koga then started coughing again but it was too painful so he held his breath trying to end the fit, he released it and tried to speak but his voice was very low and raspy, "What do you want, dog…?" Truthfully, Koga was just shocked to see him, since his promise, he figured he'd never see any of them ever again.

He grimaced a bit and spoke quietly, "I heard that you were really sick and might not have a lot of time left to live, so I figured I'd pop in and see you."

"Why, so you can finish me off…?" Koga started to growl, but it stung his throat. "Or no, was it to come here and watch me DIE!" He tried to snap but his voice squeaked.

InuYasha sighed, "No, I didn't come here to do anything like that…" He bit his lip and forced the second part out, "Matter of fact, I want to help you feel better…"

"Really." Koga asked with a long face, not buying it for a moment.

"Yes." InuYasha cracked one set of claws. "If I wanted to kill you, I could've done it by now, I don't need you to be sick to take you out, wolf." Koga just bared a silent snarl and looked away. InuYasha looked around and noticed the fire Ayame had set up. "Hmm, meat… that's not nutritious enough to help you get better, but it's nice of her and your wolves to look over you. But try as they might, they can't do anything. So, I brought you some stuff." He picked up his bundle.

"Oh, they don't know what to do for me, they're wolves and they can't help a sick wolf." Koga shot him a look. "And I assume you will know what to do to help me get better?"

InuYasha smirked, "As a matter of fact, I do." Koga looked at him quietly and by the look on InuYasha's face, he could sense that for once he was actually being serious.

Ayame had gone back over to the fire, meanwhile, and so she came back over to the boys with the cooled meat in her hands, "It's time to eat now, Koga." She set it down next to his water. Koga moaned and clenched his throat, every time he ate he could feel it scraping on the inner walls of his neck. Ayame sighed, "All I ask is that you try…"

"Meat is tough, especially smaller animals like rabbits." InuYasha spoke up. "That will hurt his throat even more, and it's not healthy enough to help him get better."

Koga had become so weak that he needed help even trying to eat, Ayame had gotten some more fresh hay and straw from the nearby fields to give Koga more support if he tried to sit up against the wall and to make his sleep on the cold hard floor a little more comfortable. Ayame knelt down and tore off a piece of meat to give to Koga, completely ignoring what InuYasha had said. She was a wolf too, she knew how to help him more than he, a rival half dog, did. Koga opened his mouth and Ayame placed the bite on the back of Koga's tongue, causing him to gag a bit from the pain in his throat.

InuYasha spoke up without realizing it and couldn't even believe the words he spoke, "Here, I'll do that for you…" The wolves were just as shocked and they paused and both turned to him. He held up his bag again, "I, I want to spend a little more time with him before I go, if that's alright."

Ayame paused as she stared at InuYasha and then turned to Koga, "Is that fine with you Koga?"

Koga looked away, making an uncomfortable face but reluctantly nodded, frankly he didn't feel like arguing. Ayame sighed and stood up, taking the meat away and leaving the two boys alone. Koga finally turned and looked back towards InuYasha, watching him as he picked up the contents of his parcel. He didn't want Ayame to feed Koga anymore, it was hurting him too badly. He slid down off the rock and sat down on his haunches like a dog on the ground next to the wolf.

"Here." He held out his hand, it had a strange smelling herb in it from Kaede's stash. It had almost a sweet scent, like a fruit, but it looked like a leafy vegetable. InuYasha was hesitant, he didn't know if Koga would like it and respond by eating it. "It's not something suitable to a pallet of a dog or wolf, but I got it from a priestess who said this might help ease the aches and pains. She gave it to me once before, I hated it."

Koga nodded, "Well then if you could stand it, then so can I." He slowly reached out his weak hand, his arm shaking from the pain as he took it from InuYasha's hand, not one to open his mouth and have InuYasha put his grubby dirty claws down his throat. He gulped and closed his eyes as he put it in his mouth and slowly chewed and painfully swallowed. "Bleach…"

"And the great Koga can eat an herb…" InuYasha smirked, hoping a joke would lighten the mood and make him feel better.

"Bring on the next one, mutt." Koga smirked back, showing gratitude. He didn't want to make this seem like help, more like an 'if you can do it I can do it better' competition.

"Alright then, here's this one." InuYasha took out another one. "This one is a tough root… Hmm." He began to think, maybe some hot water would soften it for him to chew. Koga reached up. "Here, I can hand it to you, don't want you to strain and pull a muscle."

"Hey…" Koga made a mixed smirking and pouting face.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not interested in smelling your sickly wolf breath anyway."

"Give me that…!" He painfully tried to reach his hand up.

"Wait though, it's really tough, I'll warm some water with Ayame's fire to try and soften it up for you." InuYasha stood up and went over to the fire. There was already some water there so he put it over the flame. Once it began to boil he threw the root in and not too long after it softened up. InuYasha took it out and brought it back over. It was hot but it didn't bother his hand, he knew though it would burn Koga's sensitive throat. "Wait a sec…" He blew on it.

"What are you doing…?"

"Germ-a-phobe. It's hot and you'd probably go and burn yourself, you stupid klutz. I was being nice and blowing on it before you take a bite with your big dumb mouth!" InuYasha snapped back loudly, of course he didn't mean it, he was keeping up with the whole 'lightening up the mood' concept, and of course Koga knew that too, but was too tired to go along, so he just nodded and let InuYasha resume blowing on the root. Once it cooled down. "Open your mouth."

"I thought you didn't like my wolf breath…" He mocked jokingly.

"I'll hold my breath!"

"Just don't touch anything in their with your dirty paws."

"Yeah, I'm really keene on the fact of grabbing your tongue." He sneered and he fed it to Koga. "I'm just glad you didn't bite my hand off…"

"Nah, I'm not into dog meat… it'd taste horrible, plus I'm not a cannibal." Koga stuck out his tongue, acting grossed out.

"After you think you've eaten as much as you can stomach, then I'll give you the medicine the monk Miroku offered me." InuYasha fed him another tear of the root. Koga ate quietly without complaint until he felt he was full enough to where he wouldn't throw it all back up. Koga was starting to thin out even more already, he ate almost the whole root and the earlier herb, InuYasha had more but Koga was full enough, and plus if the taste got worse, he didn't want to proceed any further. InuYasha put the rest of his stuff aside and pulled the medicinal potion out from his kimono. The vile wasn't that big, small enough to hold in his hand and feed maybe one mouthful. "This bottle is a special medicine both Miroku and Kaede both helped to make it, it should help reduce your fever and congestion. They don't know if it will help your case since they don't know your condition and all of your symptoms, but I can always go back to them for another dose, or to update them on your condition and symptoms so they may improve it to suit you better." He handed Koga the vile after opening it. "If you don't feel anything by the end of the day, let me know and tonight I'll return to the village."

"Thanks InuTrasha." Koga smirked.

"Hm?" InuYasha's ears perked up.

"For helping and harboring this sick little wolf cub." He chuckled slightly as he shot him a proud grin.

InuYasha smiled back, "Hey, don't push your luck pup…" InuYasha pauses for a moment and the turns back to look at Koga who coughs again harshly, his eyes squinted shut as he let out a groan from the painful coughing. InuYasha sighed and stood up after setting the left over medicinal food aside. He puts a heavy hand on Koga's head, Koga doesn't seem to even respond to it he's so zoned out there. InuYasha thinks to himself, 'Poor Koga, you must feel as terrible as you look… you're really burning up to the touch.' Koga finally moves his eyes to a glance up at InuYasha. "Ah…!" InuYasha gasps, taken off guard and swipes his hand off of his head as if to forcefully take it back

against his will, he growls with embarrassed frustration and Koga smirks. InuYasha tries not to blush a bit from the touch as he holds his hand with the other. "Here." InuYasha turned back around after getting some of the medicine he'd spoken of, it was made of herbs impacted tightly together looking like a small pill. Koga opened his hand and InuYasha dropped it in. "This will help you get better sleep, gods know you need the rest." He helps Koga lie back down. "I also am going to leave the stuff I brought here, I want you to try and eat some more if you're up to it. And drink lots, Kagome used to tell, Shippo, when he got sick, to drink plenty of liquids, it will help you get better faster." He covers up his bundle as he stands. He looks back down at Koga, "You should get some sleep now Koga." He put a finger in between Koga's eyes to get him to close them. Koga winced at the now realization of how nice InuYasha was being to him, but he knew he was doing it more for Kagome than himself, so he nodded. "I'll go back to the village now and talk with Miroku and Kaede about your condition. I'll be back later tomorrow to see how you are doing. I hope to maybe have some better medicines." He made sure Koga was tucked under Ayame's shall, Ayame who had finally fallen asleep by the fire since she was so tired, and then InuYasha left himself.

InuYasha ran back to the village quickly, it was already the late afternoon. Sango was watching Shippo and Kirara play with the children as she polished her weapon with great energy. Miroku (complete with a fresh slap mark on his cheek) and Kaede were talking outside of her hut.

"Ah InuYasha, back so soon?" Kaede looked up.

"Not wanting to stay too long with the wolf man, eh?" Miroku smirked.

"Shut up." InuYasha just groaned. "Look, he's not doing much better. I gave him what you had and it doesn't look like anything is helping."

"Really…? Hmm." Kaede looked surprised and began to think.

"InuYasha."

"What…?" InuYasha turned at Miroku's voice.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Huh…?" InuYasha blinked.

"I need you to go back to Kagome's time."

"Really, why?"

"One of the books she had, when I was helping her 'study for a test' it was about health science, modern medicine of her time. Perhaps it can be of service to us." Miroku explained as InuYasha stared blankly back at him. "If we can't do anything here, we'll have to resort to the doctrine of the future."

"Oh, I get it…!" InuYasha pounded a realization fist into his open palm. He put a finger on his chin in thought, "It's not that late yet, so Kagome won't be home… I guess I can sneak in without her finding out about Koga."

"Alright then, you'd best be off on your way." Kaede stepped forward.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." InuYasha turn and ran off.

Miroku watched him go with great haste and chuckled do himself, Kaede turned, "What is it, Miroku…?"

"It's just funny, is all."

"Oh…?"

Miroku turned to her, "I've never seen him run so fast, or look so determined to help, when it came to Koga."

InuYasha jumped out of the well on the other side of the shrine and slowly opened the door, taking a whiff of the air as he nodded to himself, 'Good, I can't detect her scent nearby.' He glanced over at the orange setting sun. 'But I don't have long, I better not lag.' He leapt across the ground and jumped up to her window, opening it and looking in. 'Nobody's in here, maybe I can find her book…' He didn't see her backpack and only hoped she hadn't taken it with her to that 'school' place. Luckily she didn't have one of her lovely 'tests' to study for in that class that day and so it was left out on her desk. 'Now I wonder which one it is…' He began to flip through the different books. He picked up a history book and thumbed through it, 'Hey, I recognize some of these old lords… well, looks like they make it into the history books alright.' He set it down and pulled out another one, it was math. 'I can't make sense out of any of these symbols and shapes…' He turned it upside down and flipped through some more pages. 'No wonder Kagome studies so hard for these tests… I wonder what the big deal is about them anyway?' He tossed that one down and picked up the health science. Not knowing what it was at first he opened it and saw pictures of medicines and plants, 'Aha perfect…' He closed it and put it under his arm, looking around one last time as he made his way back over to the window. 'Well the coast is clear, hopefully Kagome won't need it and won't notice…' He scratched his cheek with one finger. 'And if she does and misses it, I hope she doesn't blame her innocent brother too much…' He jumped out the window, leapt to the well, and hopped back down to his own time again.

The sun had gone all the way down by the time Kaede saw InuYasha rush over across the horizon, "He has returned."

"Ah, very good then." Miroku smiled.

InuYasha panted as he landed in front of them, "Here." He shoved it into Miroku's chest. "Good luck making any use of it, I couldn't figure anything out in it."

Miroku made a sly smirk, "That's not surprising…"

"Hey….!" InuYasha stomped, clenching a fist.

"Come on now Kaede, let's see what we can do with this." Miroku went inside.

"I hope we can do something for the wolf…" Kaede followed. InuYasha laid back on the roof as the moon came out, a half moon, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that Koga had already done the same.

Early that morning….

"So, what did you find out…?" InuYasha stood at the door.

Miroku yawned, he and Kaede had pulled an all nighter, "We did the best we could, most of the stuff is 'modern' to Kagome but unknown to us, so we didn't have much luck."

InuYasha let out a tensed sigh, "So there's no hope then…?"

"He didn't say we couldn't do anything." Kaede handed him some liquid medicine. "Here." InuYasha held it and looked at it. "This is the best we can do, it's all we can do."

"Judging from his worsening condition and the symptoms you described to us, the book tells us that he has something they call, ammonia."

"Ammonia…?" InuYasha blinked at the strange word.

"Even in Kagome's time, it takes a lot to cure it, so since it's not like he can go through the well, there may not be a strong chance of his survival, pending his own will and strengths."

"Oh…!" InuYasha gasped at Miroku's words.

"We've done the best we can, we've done all we can… now the rest, is up to Koga." Kaede stood up and turned.

"Wait, what are you doing, where are you going…!?" InuYasha cried.

"To bed, InuYasha." Miroku answered for her as he did the same. "We were up all night working for you, so you just go take that to Koga now."

"Alright…" InuYasha nodded. "Thanks." He turned and ran off.

Miroku sighed wearily as he lay back against the wall, "He's such a good samaritan…"

"Well, there's a first time for everything I suppose…" Kaede closed her eyes.

Miroku smirked to himself, "I don't think he's ever going to tell Kagome, the person he's doing this for…. it's, almost a bit, ironic."

InuYasha reached the cave, Ginta and Hakaku were gone again and Ayame was still asleep as she was very tired and the morning was still early. Koga however was awake when he sensed InuYasha arrive in the cave. He gave him the medicine and he took it, and amazingly started to feel a bit better. He was able to move more now but was still very ill. InuYasha staid in the cave to rest a bit but stay nearby, Ginta and Hakaku returned with some food about an hour later, Koga was still feeling sick but he could also feel the medicine working. He was asleep however by the time Ayame woke up. InuYasha opened his eyes as she came over and sat next to him on the rock, looking down at Koga sleeping. Ayame peeked over at the small bundle InuYasha had brought with him this time, with that was the herbs and plants from the other day that Koga hadn't eaten. Along with it were some vegetables the boys had found that morning, and the medicines InuYasha had brought along this morning. They both moved and sat very quietly as to not wake Koga, they sorted through their collective findings. Ginta and Hakaku quietly walked up and peered down at their fallen friend, making sure not to wake him, they all stood and sat there quietly, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. But they didn't have long to watch as Koga began to twitch, sensing them all around him, and he slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked a bit to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked over at them, his blurry vision sharpening into the three wolves and the half dog.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakaku cried tearfully.

"Hey guys."

"How are you Koga?" Ayame spoke quietly.

"Why don't you guys go back to finding stuff for Koga, and Ayame, get some more wood for the fire, it's going to be a cool day outside." InuYasha instructed.

"Huh…?" The two boys gasped confused. They wanted to be there with Koga too…!

Ayame smiled softly, "Alright then." She turned and pushed them out, it was obvious to her that InuYasha wanted to be alone with Koga. She may not know their relationship like Ginta and Hakaku did, she knew it was shaky and hard to go into at best, but she could sense that it's what InuYasha wanted. There was something else there that the boys couldn't see, something subtle. "Come on guys, let's go." She shot a glance over at InuYasha, who nodded back in gratitude.

InuYasha smirked down at Koga, but Koga remained quietly lying on the ground staring back up at them, "Hey wolf cub, can you sit up?" His voice was sincere though he continued to wear his cocky smirk. "If you want to, I can help if you're still feeling weak." Koga sighed and nodded, InuYasha hopped off the rock and easily helped Koga sit up, he adjusted some of the straw behind his back to prop him up against the wall, "There, comfy enough for ya?" Koga looked up and nodded as InuYasha continued to look down at him. Koga groaned and started to cough. InuYasha sighed and sat back down, "Are you feeling anything from the medicines and herbs yet…?"

Koga nodded and cleared his throat, his voice still quiet and raspy, "Yeah, I can sleep better now, and I think my fever is lightening up. But I'm still in pain and…" He broke down into another coughing fit. "All this coughing hurts."

InuYasha nods, "That's good, but it looks like it will take a long time for you to fully recover." InuYasha didn't want to say there wasn't a chance, after all, it may be slim, but there still was a possibility. Koga wasn't dumb though, and InuYasha knew. "But it could take weeks, this isn't something that will go away in a few days." He pulled out another vile. "I brought you some more medicines from the village, this is a pain relief formula that will hopefully help your body aches and fever lighten up even more. If you take it along with the ones you took earlier it works much better."

"Aw man, more crap…?" Koga stuck out his tongue.

"It's an important part of your recovery, without treatment you could die….!" InuYasha tried to hold that sentence back, but he was getting frustrated with the stubborn wolf.

Koga gave him a shocked look, "Why are you doing this for me anyways mutt….?"

InuYasha wanted to tell him, but he knew bringing up the topic of Kagome wasn't a good thing to do right now, so he chose a different way to say the words, he smiled, "I can't very well have you go and die on me before I can defeat you myself, now can I…?"

Koga smirked, "Right… well, we'll see about that."

InuYasha turned away with a slightly sad look on his face, it hurt to say that, he would really in all honesty hate to see Koga die. But he knew talking about Kagome right now would work him up, and the last person he wanted to know about his illness would be her, she worries about him so much as it is, he figured, he didn't want to burden her even more. Koga finally looked away himself and started to cough again, not saying anymore about it, he knew the reason, he knew it was all for Kagome, and he knew after InuYasha loosing Kikyo, that Kagome wouldn't be the best topic of discussion at the time being.

InuYasha stood up, "I'm going to go and talk with Ayame, I won't be gone long." He spoke as he walked out of the cave. Koga watched him jump out of the waterfall, he knew InuYasha was acting weird, but he was still wondering what exactly was going on.

Ayame was sitting on a rock next to the water where it was a little calmer, there was a gentle breeze that blew through the trees, tall grass and flowers. She sighed as she stared up at the sky, watching the clouds make their way to their next destination. She shut her eyes with another sad sigh as she soon realized, she had long since worn out her grandpa's offer, and soon she would have to return to the pack and move on herself.

"So."

"Huh!" Ayame jumped at InuYasha's voice but didn't bother to turn around.

InuYasha had his arms folded, "Is it true that you can't take care of Koga anymore?"

Ayame's eyes went wide in shock but paused before swallowing, "How did you find out?" She never told anybody, none of the wolves.

"I have my ways. Besides, I know your grandpa must be worrying about you and Koga."

Ayame lowered her eyes, they were shaking, "W-what are you talking about, I have no idea what you mean…"

InuYasha sniffed the air slightly, "I can sense your pack nearby, they must be waiting for you."

Ayame gasped and this time moved to face InuYasha to see him staring right back at her with a serious face, "Sometimes I forget how powerful you are." She wore a defeated smirk. "But yes, what you say is true…"

"So, it is true then." InuYasha walked over towards her and sighed, he could see it was making her feel like a wreck. "I know you've been out doing things for Koga, but your pack needs you too. You look for food and things and take them to Koga, knowing all too well you're your wolves need them too. Do you have no intent of returning until he dies….? You can't just let them wait as you abandon them for somebody whose life may end in a few days." Ayame didn't respond, her eyes just shook. He sighed and decided to stop the accusations, "Look, I don't know, or am interested in all the details, but I know you have your own life to live and you can't look after him anymore."

Ayame clenched her fists resting on her legs, "The fact is, even if I wanted to, I can't stay here with him anymore, I have my pack to travel with, my grandpa, he's old and can't do much on his own. I worry about him, but…" She looked back towards the falls. "I worry about him too." She sighed sadly, staring at her feet. "I still love him…"

InuYasha rubbed his chin in though, he didn't expect something like this. He knew finding Ayame here was a chance meeting, but she was needed more elsewhere. He on the other hand was lucky and was free from any other prior engagements at the moment. Koga had his wolves, but Ayame's pack needed her, especially with how old the elder was. She was being torn between two loyalties and loves, he could tell it was killing her inside. Ginta and Hakaku, bless their hearts, weren't able to take care of Koga, they didn't know enough and frankly weren't strong enough emotionally to deal with it. Ayame may have been a young girl, but she was much stronger than both of them combined. Koga was still very ill and moving him would make the sickness worse, even with all of the medicine he's taken. InuYasha wasn't stupid, he tried to take in every consideration. Ayame couldn't take Koga with them, and the pack couldn't stay. InuYasha couldn't move him al the way to Kaede's village, so he could see the bind she was in. Even if she was able to stay, however, eventually he would have to leave and they wouldn't be able to get anything from Kaede in the village. How would Koga's wolves take care of him then? Ayame didn't know anything about medicinal herbs like a priestess did. Truth be told, bless Ayame for her heart trying, but she couldn't help him even if she wanted to. And by the look on her face that InuYasha could see, he knew she knew that very well much herself. Foods and herbs in the area were scarce, hence why her pack left the caves in the first place. She had every intent in the world to stay and help him recover, but love and hope can't cure death, it would be harder for her to stay. InuYasha didn't want Koga to die, or see Ayame and her pack get hurt, so he finally decided after a long moment of silence, to take the situation into his own hands.

InuYasha stepped up, "I see then, very well." Ayame opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I will be taking care of Koga then and his wolves and I will look after him for you."

Ayame's eyes went wide in shock, "What, you? InuYasha…? Why?"

InuYasha scoffed at her, "Do you think I'm cold hearted? I know you're trying hard, and I'm not about to let you and your pack suffer, I can be a nice guy, I am to a stranger and even to a rival, so what of it?" Ayame sighed and turned away. "Look, I know you've been trying very hard, but only I know where Kaede's village is, and only she knows what medicinal herbs to use and how to make them into medicines. You have your own life to lead, your grandpa and your pack are waiting for you, they are worried about you, and Koga, but they know as well as I do that you can't stay or help. And damnit Ayame, you know it in your heart too."

Ayame held back tears in her eyes angrily, "Why you… How dare you…!" She choked out as a frustrated yell, in her heart she knew this but hearing it and having to accept it was a different story.

InuYasha sighed, "I know this is hard for you."

"I, I'm sorry…" She bit her lip, sniffing back her sorrows. "I don't want to trouble you, you have your own life to lead too."

"I may have a mission, a huge one at that, but I don't have a pack relying on me. I don't have an elderly grandpa to care for. They need you more than you think, Ayame."

She sighed again and finally smirked, "How do you do it InuYasha…?" She turned to him with the smile behind shaking eyes. "You're so strong, you're, so much better than I could ever hope to be?"

InuYasha smiled back and turned around, his hair tossing in the breeze as he did, "Come on now, don't go and get all sentimental on me… I don't do well with the mushy stuff." He started to go. "You can stay until the afternoon, I know you don't want to go, but I also know that the longer you stay, the harder it will be for you to move on with your life. Alright?" He walked back to the cave, such the strong parental figure.

Ayame sighed, her eyes still shaking as she thought, 'No InuYasha, you're wrong…' She smiled. 'You do have a pack you have to lead and people to care for, not just Koga and his wolves, but, Kagome and your friends. You said it yourself you have a big mission you have to take care of.' She stood up and slowly followed him. 'Are you really doing this, just for Kagome…? If she'll never know?' She smiled in thought. 'You have no idea, do you InuYasha…? You have no idea, how similar you and Koga really are…' And maybe it was that reason that was why InuYasha was helping them after all.

InuYasha reached the cave first and was greeted by Koga's voice, "What happened out there? I could hear Ayame yelling at you." Ginta and Hakaku had fallen asleep by the died out fire, tired from going out every chance they got to look for things for Koga's health and coming back empty handed. Try and trying as hard as they could was doing noting but wearing them out and lowering their hopes of his chances of survival. InuYasha walked over and picked up something from his bundle. "Hey, mutt…!"

"Here…" InuYasha didn't answer, it wasn't his story to tell. He would let Ayame do it.

"Hmm?" Koga looked over at InuYasha who held out his hand, he had crushed some of the herb leafs and berries into a ball.

"Open up." InuYasha fed it to him once Koga opened his mouth. Koga started to cough, it was tough to go down, his throat was so sore it had swelled up a great deal. "Look, just try not to talk alright?" He sighed, half thinking about Ayame and the rest focusing on Koga. He knew how much physical pain he was in, and just with that quick glance down his red throat he could see how talking was making him feel worse. InuYasha knew Koga never wanted to worry Ayame or bring her into this but he also knew he would be upset to loose her too, especially after giving up Kagome. InuYasha sat down, "Koga, were you aware that Ayame could never stay to take care of you…?"

"What…?" Koga was surprised at that statement, his voice was a whisper and he froze.

InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head realizing Koga knew in his head but his heart didn't want to hear it. "So, you knew after all then… I thought as much." He thought to himself, Koga probably didn't think the day would come so fast, it hadn't even been a week. He sighed, "Or maybe you didn't know, your heart blinded your mind, what little bit of brain you have." Koga lowered his brow at him but was silent in his growl. "Or maybe you don't believe me, you think old InuYasha is just messing with you, that Ayame really doesn't have to leave and live her own life and take care of the elder and her wolves who are still waiting for her nearby."

Koga glared at him, "Alright then, maybe you are right then, and I don't believe you."

"Don't you go and take that tone with me." InuYasha opened his eyes at Koga's snap back. Koga grumbled and looked away, too tired to fight and be defeated, but InuYasha went on. "I see, I figured as much, you wouldn't believe me. So why not ask her yourself. Then you will see." He turned just as Ayame entered the cave.

She looked up and from the looks on both of their faces she sighed, "Damn you InuYasha…" She chuckled. She walked over and put a hand on InuYasha's arm, she smiled and nodded at him and InuYasha took the hint to step back and let them two be alone for a moment, one last moment. He looked down at them, "Tell him Ayame. I think he deserves to know and to hear it from you."

Ayame hesitated to try and find the right words, so Koga jumped in and spoke at InuYasha, "See, it's not true. She can take care of me as long as she wants until I'm well." He didn't believe those words, this was all about proving his rival wrong.

InuYasha groaned and turned to Ayame with a glare, "Just tell him already…! He has to hear the truth from you. Somebody else has to take care of him and his wolves."

"Why do you have to stick your nose into everyone else's business…?" Koga continued to speak for the silent, solemn girl. "I'm none of your business and neither is she, you probably want to get rid of her so you can off me. Face it, fess up, you don't care about me, that's why you're getting rid of her."

"AH there's no hope for you anyway you damn wolf cub!" InuYasha yelled angrily. Both Ayame and InuYasha froze at that. That was another thing that Koga knew in his head but his heart didn't want to accept. They both turned to him, Koga looked actually hurt, like if he was going to cry with sorrow and frustration. It was one thing for him to say it, but it was another to hear it said to him, and by InuYasha at that. "Look, Koga…"

Koga then forced himself to sit back up, "So then, it is true, Ayame." He spoke calmly and swallowed hard to throw the emotions back down to his stomach. He smirked, InuYasha blinked as he watched. No matter what subject their discussion would change to, it wouldn't be a pleasant one.

"Oh, Koga…" Ayame's eyes shook. "It's not that I don't want to, but gramps, the elder and our pack, they, we… he…"

"Well no harm, I didn't want to get you involved anyway, you have your own life to lead." He glared at InuYasha. "Not that anything can be done for me anyway. There's no hope, there's no need for you to waste your time." They paused. Now InuYasha realized why Koga got upset, it's not that he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want Ayame to. InuYasha was about to speak, Koga interrupted, "She wouldn't just let me die, I know her… and I didn't want her to know because I didn't want her to worry…. Ayame."

"Huh…?" She looked up and froze a bit.

"You knew this was coming, and, that's why you didn't protest… when you saw InuYasha come inside."

"Koga…" Her eyes shook.

"Because even though we may be rivals, you knew you couldn't stay and you were in the area for a short time only and had to return to the elder and the pack. So that's why you let him in, so you would have somebody fitting and capable to take care of me."

"Koga…" Ayame had a great deal of trouble fighting the tears in her eyes, but the emotions overcame her and they rolled down both cheeks and fell down her face. "I…"

"Please, don't apologize." Koga started to force himself out of the bed, Ayame's fur shall falling off of his hurting body.

"No, don't…!" Ayame gasped. That didn't stop Koga, he was determined to stand, he just wanted to her to leave before she hurt anymore. As he got up though, his body was so weak from the illness and so not used to moving around, he started to fall. "Koga…!"

"Koga…!" Ginta and Hakaku cried, having awoken from all of the fighting.

"Gotcha!" InuYasha lunged forward quickly and got him.

"Are you alright…!?" Ayame rushed over beside InuYasha.

"Get off me, mutt….!" Koga growled weakly between his teeth, he had to do this on his own. If Ayame couldn't do it herself, Koga had to do it for her. It was for the best, they all knew. Koga furiously tried to tear himself away from InuYasha. "Ayame, just…!"

"Koga…" Ayame choked, starting to cry again.

"Koga!" Ginta and Hakaku rushed over.

"Just go, don't stay for me! You don't have to be here anymore…!" He yelled, forcing it out with everything he could, both physically and mentally. "I don't want you here, go away! Go be with your pack."

"Koga…" Ayame couldn't speak, she was in tears. He knew he didn't mean it, he was doing it all for her, the one trying to help him. It was for her best interest.

Hakaku decided to speak for her, "If we go somewhere, and leave you in the state that you're in, you'll surely die and you know that."

"It's true…" Ginta sighed. "We can't take care of you."

InuYasha spoke up, "That is true, but that's why I'm here." He walked over and put Koga back under the cover.

"InuYasha…!" Ayame was shocked, she knew InuYasha had talked big outside the cave away from Koga, but she was surprised that he lived up to his word. He had a tough outer shell, but inside he was soft and even a bit sincere. She was feeling a bit mad that they were trying to get rid of her, though she knew it was for the best, InuYasha didn't have to intervene in their business and cut her off. "I don't need anybody to speak the truth for me…" She finally spoke back up, tears gone, and the boys all turned back to her. She tried not to get angry, she huffed a deep breath out, "Well, as you wish, InuYasha, I'll leave Koga's care in your hands. Do that you see fit, just, just promise me you'll take good care of him. I know how you two can be at times."

InuYasha scoffed, "Eh. He's of no use to the wolves or himself in the state he's in, he'll probably die anyway. It'll be easier on you if you're not here."

"InuYasha…!" Ayame gasped.

"Feh, you wish dog boy…" Koga chuckled.

Ayame paused and blinked, then sighed and smiled herself, 'That's right… that's just the way you two are. You both talk big, but you don't mean those threats. If anything, you'd more help each other in the end over killing the other. I can see that, and that's why I'll agree to him…' She took a deep breath and stood tall, "I won't hesitate and burden any longer."

"Huh?" They turned their attention back to her.

She clenched her fists at her side, "I'll leave him to you now InuYasha, take good care of him for me. I have to return to the elder and the pack now." She started to walk towards the falls and looked at Ginta and Hakaku. "I'll come back though, someday again. I know in my heart we will cross paths once more." She put a hand over her heart and looked over her shoulder back at Koga. "If you love somebody, you have to do what's best and let them go." Koga froze for a moment, those words rang familiar in his ear. "It's not best for me to stay, I'd do more harm than good, especially if I can't help you. So, that's why… I'll go now." She turned and took one last deep breath, saying a silent prayer for Koga before she leapt out through the water and was gone from the cave. She looked just the way she had when Koga broke the marriage promise to her, she was decimated and hurt but she wouldn't ever give up on him. She was doing this all for him. She wanted to keep talking, but her heart told her no. But, that's just the way Ayame was. "Bye."

"Good by, Ayame…" Ginta whispered quietly next to Hakaku.

Koga thought to himself in shock, 'I know those words… if you love somebody, you have to let them go.' Her face flashed in his mind, 'Kagome…' Koga was hurting even more now just thinking about Kagome and realizing now that Ayame was gone too. 'This was no chance meeting.' He felt the pain in his body and he clenched Ayame's fur cloth which lay on his body, 'We may never cross paths again, Ayame, Kagome…' He never believed things could ever turn out this bad, it all felt like some surreal nightmare. Koga let out a small whimper, all of the emotion was making him very tired and he felt much weaker, as if the medicine's effects had all worn off at once. He knew it was true, but didn't want to believe it all. But finally he spoke up, "I've got no hope and nothing else left to do I suppose..." He smirked and broke into another dry coughing spell.

InuYasha looked sadly down at Koga, he didn't want to see him get upset, he knew he must feel like all hope was gone and he had lost everyone, "That's not true Koga. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh…?" He looked up, so InuYasha really was going to stay?

"I can take care of you myself."

"You, take care of me…"

"Yeah, so what of it?" InuYasha growled a bit.

"I guess I'm still just not used to believing it, coming from you, my enemy. Why you would so something like help me get well? You'd more likely make me worse…"

"Look, we may be enemies, but… let's just say, somebody we both know and care for would be really upset if she found out you were gone." He paused for a brief afterthought. 'And that I knew and did nothing.' InuYasha continued, "So I'll just put it that, I look forward to fighting you one day, in an end all battle that will put an end to our rivalry with one true winner." He scoffed, "And hey if you die then because of me, then it's your own damn fault for being so weak. Besides, it would be better if I took care of you, because nobody else can help you. Who else knows a priestess learned in medicinal herb medicine? And the monk Miroku has Kagome's book. Who else can go through the well and find medical aid from the future? If worst comes to worst, I can bring Miroku and Kaede here since it'd be bad to move you. They know more about health and medicine than I do and they might have to look at you and help you themselves."

Koga looked away, "So, Kagome knows about me then…?"

"No, I took it from her room without her knowing. I'm lucky it was there too, if not you could be in a lot worse shape. She will be gone for a few more days."

Koga smiled and looked away as he thought aloud, "So in a way, Kagome may not even know or even be here, but she is helping me get well. I will get well, for you Kagome."

Koga knew the wolves couldn't take care of him because they weren't very talented and didn't know very much. Plus they got emotional and Koga didn't want to burden them anymore than his condition already has. And other than InuYasha, nobody else knew, so nobody else would even know to help him. After all, InuYasha could've taken him out the moment he first arrived. After all of the medicine InuYasha had given Koga, it didn't seem to have any long lasting effect, so he would have to keep on going back and trying. With things as bad as they were, if going with InuYasha was the only chance of survival he had, he just had to swallow his pride, and the painful, disgusting medicines, and take it like an honorable man. At least nobody else knew and could rub it in his face later…

"Well pup…?" InuYasha finally spoke up.

Koga turned to his nurse, "Alright, I'll accept your help. But no tricks, or once I regain my energy I'll make you pay and kick your but!"

InuYasha smirked, "Yeah, right… whatever. As soon as you're better, you can be off on your way with your wolves. You have a quest you have to finish as well don't you?"

"Yeah, that's right… Naraku."

"Same as me." InuYasha nodded. "So I know we'll meet again down the line."

"And when all is said and done…"

"And I kill Naraku…"

"When I kill Naraku…"

"Then we will have at it."

"When we meet again someday…"

"When I take you out…"

"And prove to Kagome just how worthless you are."

"And prove to myself…"

"That I am the strongest."

"That I am superior."

"That day…"

"I most certainly am eagerly awaiting."

But until that day, they would have to put their differences aside, rivals to become friends, in order to ensure that battle someday, InuYasha had to help Koga get well. Koga had to accept it and trust InuYasha and his friends. None of it was for either of them, it was all for Kagome. And it was funny, just having InuYasha there, Koga suddenly felt a lot stronger, and his illness just didn't seem so bad.


End file.
